


Explicit Instructions

by SamuelJames



Series: A Loving Dominant [6]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan sends his sub an e-mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explicit Instructions

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Explicit Instructions  
> Pairing: Connor Temple/Tom Ryan  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Ryan sends his sub an e-mail.  
> Kink: Dom/sub relationship, Chastity  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Connor,

Your behaviour has been exemplary since your last punishment and I am extremely proud of you for that. Your apology showed me that you understood my reasons and that you weren't just saying what I wanted to hear. I am looking forward to moving on together and helping you achieve the deeper submission you've asked for. In order to do that I want you to spend the night at my home so that we have tomorrow night and all day Saturday together.

These instructions are to be followed to the letter.

You are not to speak to me unless spoken to. Your safeword is the only exception for this and you must use it if needed. Failure to do so would damage the trust we have. Engaging in more intense play is where we are likely to encounter a safeword situation and you will never be scolded or punished for using it. I've noticed that you sometimes talk to deflect attention or out of nervousness which is why I'm making this a rule for now. My scrutiny should not embarrass or upset you in any way. Silence will also help you to focus on sensations and commands.

At work I will pass you two keys sometime during the day. One for my home and one for the lock on your chastity cage. If you are extremely well behaved I will allow you to use that second key. However you will still not be granted permission to come. That is not always the goal, something that I believe you are beginning to understand.

After work you will go to my home, let yourself in and go upstairs. Once in my room you will undress. Clothes are to be folded neatly and left with your shoes on the chair in the corner. You may bring a change of clothes for your return home but you will be naked for the duration of your stay. 

I will want to fuck you and it is up to you to be prepared when I arrive home. After stretching your hole you may use one of the plugs if you wish. You are to wait in my bedroom standing at the end of the bed. When you hear my approach you are to put your hands behind your back to be restrained. I am likely to use a rope although I may use cuffs. You will experience both during our time together.

You will notice that I haven't mentioned a time for my return. This is because I want you to patiently wait for me. While you are waiting you should focus on how submission feels for you and think about that wishlist you wrote for me. I've decided to try at least three of those things so there will be some new sensations and challenges for you. After each scene I will ask what you enjoyed or disliked. I expect total honesty from you.

You will be expected to clean and put away any plugs, clamps, ropes etc when asked to. As always I expect you to obey commands quickly and I will always be precise about what I want.

If you don't adhere to these rules I will send you home but I know that you can be a good boy and hope you are ready for more.

Your Sir


End file.
